He returns to Me
by toxicsage
Summary: Segal to crush, Jeff returns after his suspenion and face the changellen of recovery


**He Returns And I Get Hurt**

**So it's been 5 years since I joined the WWE, I became the WWE Women's Champion 3 times and became the first female to be in a ladder match, a match I will never forget. I've been dating Jeff Hardy for 4 years and we're still going strong. My brother Shawn Michaels retired the greatest wrestler ever "The Nature Boy Ric Flair" the one thing he didn't want to do. **

**Hey Sage I heard from behind, I stopped and looked, oh hey Mickie what's up I said. Nothing to much she replied, I wanted to talk to you, sure what's on your mind I asked. Well as you know I've been spending a lot of time with John lately and I can't help but to hear all the rumors going around. What should I do she asked. I laughed, Mickie, Mickie. Look you both know what's going on between you and really that's all that matters. Forget what everyone else is saying. I replied. Its no one business what's going on and if they don't like it, to damn bad. You know your right Sage thanks she said and walked off. **

**I continued down the hallways minding my own business when John stopped in front of me, I smiled yes John may I help you I asked. Yes you can, As you know me and Mickie have been you know "together" I'm not sure what to do about the rumors. I just smiled, let me tell you sweetheart I replied. Ignore it, you know what you two are doing and no one else really needs to know, unless you guys what them to know. Good point he said, thank you Sage no wonder why I love you. I love you to John I replied. **

**I finally made it to my locker room no one else got in my way, I sat down and started going through my bags when a knock came from the other side. I got up and went to answer the door. I opened and there he was the love of my life. JEFF I yelled your back as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. Oh I've missed you so much he said. I've missed you too baby. When did you get in I asked? Just now he replied. Well why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up from the airport. I asked. I want to surprise you, he answered. **

**As the night went on and the matches continued I was getting ready to make my entrance and wrestle Melina. Jeff walked over to me, I'll see you after your match he said. What do you mean I asked. You'll see he said. My music hit and I ran to the top of the stage did my thing and continued down the ramp climb into the ring. I starting going over to the ropes when Melina jumped me from behind. I grab her by the hair and slammed her down on the mat. We battled back and forth for about 15 minutes until I gave her the twist of fate and then the moonsault from the top of the ropes. 1,2,3 and the bell rang, "Here is your winner Sage Michaels" Lillian said. I climb the ropes and saluted to the crowd.**

**At that every moment a familiar sound screamed through out the arena, I looked towards the entrance and out come Jeff Hardy, The crowd went nuts to see him back, of course I had to act surprise too. I looked around in shocked, I watched him dance around and slapped the fans hands that where ring side. He climbed into the ring and did his normal "gun" sign on top of the turnbuckles. He jumped down and grabbed the mic.**

**Its great to be back he yelled. I've done something's in my past that I'm not proud of and I've paid for it. I've made mistake's and I've learned from them. The biggest one was almost to much to bare. He looked at me, I almost lost this women, he said pointing to me. This women has been with me through it all, she as been my backbone since we meet 5 years ago. I started to get teary eyed. Jeff stopped and looked right at me. Sage I love you more than life, I've almost lost you and I don't want to bare not being with you. Jeff got down on one knee, and pulled out a little black box. Sage will you do me the honors and become my wife. I stood in shock, I wasn't sure what to say, I looked around and the crowd scream "SAY YES" over and over again. I looked back at Jeff and smiled I took the mic baby I love you so much, of course I'll marry you. Jeff slid the ring on my figure and grabbed me into the biggest hug.**

**After the show was over and we started heading out I saw John and Mickie getting into John's rental car. I smiled to myself and continued to follow the crowd. Jeff ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed him gently. God I love you I said. He smiled, I love you too. We got into the my car and headed off to the next city. Jeff stared out the window it was a weird silence between us. We've been separated for a good 5 months, I did call him when I was able to, but with the schedule being tight it was hard. You know Jeff I never thought we'd be engaged. Jeff looked at me and smiled. Me either he said. But I love you so much I want nothing more than to spend my life with you.**

**We arrived to Raleigh, North Carolina and the next morning We decided to head to Cameron, Jeff's home town. We arrived to Matt's home at 2:00 am, he wasn't home due to he was still traveling with Smackdown. We pulled into the drive way and parked. We stepped out and headed in. It feels good to be home I said. Jeff looked at me and laughed, I was just here he said. I smiled yea but not with me I answered, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the room he was staying in. I pushed him down on the bed. I've been wanting this for a very long time as I climbed on top. **

**The next morning arrived and I tell ya I was so happy to wake up and see Jeff sound asleep. I really made him work last night. I got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I started some coffee and looked to make breakfast, when I remember Jeff would be sleeping most of the day. **

**I walk to the back yard and looked around. I noticed the opening not to far from Matt's where Jeff's house used to stand. You see before Wrestlemaina Jeff ran into some trouble and was suspended not to long after that his home was lost to a fire. Matt noticed the flames and called the fire department. By the time they got there it was to late. That set him back another 2 months. I felt bad when I heard the news but I really couldn't do much but wait to see him or hear from him.**

**Jeff came out the back door and walked over to me, hey sweetheart he said. I missed you this morning. You looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you I replied. Well you did kinda keep me up all night he laughed. You needed it baby, just remember there is plenty more where this came from I smiled while kiss his neck. About 3:00 pm we started to head out and go to the arena where RAW was being held. We arrived to Raleigh's main arena and drove to the back. We started walking into the building Mickie came running over to me Sage we need to talk she said. Ok sure I said give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you back here I replied. I followed Jeff to our locker room and dropped my stuff, baby I got to see what's wrong with Mickie I'll be back.**

**I stepped out and Mickie was over near the wall. Mickie I yelled. She came over to me and hugged me. What's wrong Mickie I asked. It's John, what do you mean it's John I asked. He went back home and he cheated on me she cried. "Flashback" Did you sleep with you ex Jeff? Yes I did but it meant nothing He said"**

**Oh Mickie I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did to make him do this, she said. I looked straight into her eyes, Mickie you need to give him time to think this out and when he is ready he'll come to you and talk. Just let him vent maybe he will take note of his mistake and he'll want to make it up to you. I replied. Do you think so she asked. I know so I answered. How she asked. I looked at her and smiled. Experience I said walking away. **

**Boy talking to Mickie about John cheating on her brought back memories of my situation with Jeff and how myself went running to Randy Orton for comfort. I was glad to be pasted that. Hey Sage I've been trying to call you where have you been, my brother said. Oh shit Shawn I forgot to tell you I forgot my phone at home. I'm sorry I said. It's ok so when is the big day he asked. Shawn it's only been 24 hours give me time. I laughed. I don't think I've told you this lately but, I'm so proud of you, you've really made your dream come true and you've over come a lot. He said. I smiled and give my only brother the biggest hug a little sister can give. I love you Shawn so much. I love you too he said.**

**When the show started I wasn't scheduled for a match but I was to go ring side while Jeff had his match. Tonight he was wrestling Umuga the biggest, meanest wrestler on RAW. We made our way to the ring and he soon followed. The match got underway. I was trying to stay out of the way but Umuga kept coming closer. He took Jeff by the hair and picked him up, slamming him down on the mat Jeff didn't move I screamed for him to get up but he was down for the count. Umuga climb out of the ring and made his way to me. I tried to run from him but he caught my hair. I struggled to break free but he picked me up and tossed me into the ring. I scrambled to the other side but my knee wasn't moving. He caught me and slid me into the corner. I know what was coming next and I was ready. Before he hit I felt my body being pulled outside the ring. I looked up and it was Triple H. he put me on my feet but my knee gave out and I fell to the ground.**

**The match was over and the on call doctor came down to the ring to inspect my knee, it hurt so bad I was in tears. Jeff was beside me and Triple H was on the other side. We have to get her to the back the doctor said, can you walk he asked. I'm not sure I answered. I'll try the ref's helped me up and I was able to stand on one leg but not the other. Jeff grabbed one side and Triple H grabbed the other side. Slowly we made the long walk to the back my knee throbbing and me crying. **

**We went into the trainers office and they sat me down the doctor pushed me knee and my leg, I held in my screams by biting my lips. Well what's the outcome I heard from the doorway I looked up and saw my Shawn, well I can't be sure but it looks like she tore her ACL. I started crying even more, I knew what that meant. One whole year on the shelf, I looked over at Jeff and he to was crying. We need to get her to the hospital for x-rays. I was in the ER for what it seemed like forever when the doctor came back and said I did indeed tore my ACL and I'd need surgery as soon as possible.**

**My world came crashing down that day and my dreams seemed to fade away. The next day I was headed to San Antonio, TX where the best doctor was located that had work on some of the best wrestler in the WWE. I would be the next victim. I really wasn't scared about the surgery I was more nervous about the recovery process. Jeff was by my side all morning I knew he'd be there when I woke up after. I also knew he would be flying back to meet up with the rest of the WWE over in San Diego, CA the afternoon. My heart was pounding with I saw the doctor come in, Are we ready he asked? As ready as I'll ever be I replied. I looked over to Jeff, baby I'll be ok I said. I know I'll be right here when you get out, he answered. I love you Jeff I replied, I love you too baby. The nurse's wheeled me into the operating room and set me up on the machine's I don't remember much after they came me the sleeping gas. **

**Sometime the next morning I came to, I slept all night and felt some what rested. I looked over and saw Jeff on a spare bed the nurse's brought in for him. He was still sound asleep, I looked down at my knee and saw nothing but cast. A tear came to eyes, it really did happen, I really did tare my ACL. I wasn't dreaming and I wasn't faking it. I laid there in bed watch the ceiling when I felt a hand brush my face. Hey you Jeff said. Hey baby how did you sleep I asked. Not great I worried about you most of the night he replied. I smiled well know its only going to get better from here right I said. Jeff smiled yes it will and I'll be right here by your side Jeff replied. **

**It's been 2 months since my surgery and I was staying at Matt's house in Cameron, NC, Matt was home for one week leave and was helping me get around while Jeff stayed on the road with RAW. Hey Sage I heard Matt yell, Yes I said. Do you need anything he asked. Actually I do I said sitting up from the couch, Matt walked in from the kitchen, what ya need he replied. I would love to get up and take a walk I answered. Matt smiled are you sure he asked. Yes I'm sure I said. Matt walked over to me and helped me up.**

**We made to the back yard slowly but we made it. Matt was a big help to me and my recovery. I was holding Matt's hand as we walked and the other hand on my crutch. We walked around the yard a little trying to make the day past. How ya doing Matt asked? Ok I replied. Do you need a rest he asked. No I'm good I answered. As we walk I started feeling tired, Hey Matt I think I'm ready to head back in I said. Ok he replied are you ok? Yea I'm fine just getting tired I answered. **

**Back inside Matt lead me to the down stairs bedroom and helped me lye down. I tried to get comfortable but it was so hard, Matt put a pillow under my knee and covered me up. Thanks Matt I said. No problem its all in good fun he replied. Yea good fun I said. Yell if you need me Matt said. I will thanks again Matt I replied. I watch TV for awhile and feel asleep I could only sleep on my back which was so uncomfortable I hated it. I'm not sure how long I was asleep but when I did wake up I heard a familiar voice coming from the living room. **

**Hey Matt Jeff said, hey bro welcome home Matt replied. How's she doing he asked. She hanging in there Matt answered. She's asleep right now I heard him say. I yelled, No I'm up, I heard laughter coming for the room, the brothers walked in together, Hey sweetheart Jeff said. Hey baby I've missed you I answered. I've miss you to I replied. So can one of you help me up I asked. Matt laughed sure he said, give me your hand Jeff grab the other side he said. As soon as I was up I gave Jeff a big hug, God I missed this I said. Me too. **

**That whole night we sat outside on the deck talking, Jeff was telling us about his new storyline, I was happy for him not so much that he was getting closer to Candice Michelle but hey what can you do. So When you return baby it may look like that we are going to be separated Jeff said. I think so I replied, but that's ok we'll still be the cutest couple on RAW I joked. Matt laughed well guys it getting late Sage remember we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning he said. Oh yea hopefully I get my cast off and a knee braise on instead. I replied. I have a flight at 9:00 I won't be able to make it Jeff said. I was bumped but I knew the schedule so I expected it.**

**The next morning came and Matt was getting ready to take me to the doctor's, I was hang with Jeff knowing he was leaving me again, I'm going to miss you so much I said. I'll miss you to he replied. Jeff I said turning to him, Promise me something I said. Sure that is it he asked. Jeff promise me that no matter what we won't grow apart, Jeff wrapped his arm's around me, baby I promise no one not even Candice will take me away from you I love more than life it's self. He replied. I kiss him softly and felt a tear fall, I love you Jeff Hardy, I love you to Sage Hardy he said. Jeff was getting ready to leaven when Matt and myself where headed out, I'll see you soon baby I said. Yes you will good luck and call me when you get home Jeff answered. I will I replied. Take care Jeff I love you Matt said. Love you to bro, take care of my girl Jeff said. I will man, See ya. **

**We arrived at the doctors and Matt got me a wheelchair, thanks Matt I replied. We headed in and checked in at the front desk. The doctor will be right with you the women said. Thanks I replied and Matt took me to the side. Sage the nurse said. Hi there how you feeling she asked. Great thanks I said. She put me in a room and we waited for the doc. Finally he came in. So Miss. Michaels it looks like your knee can come out of the cast, you'll need a braise and you'll still need to use the crutch but other than that your making a good recovery he said. I was so happy I was almost in tears. So when do you think I can return to the ring I asked. Well not for another 4 months or so he said. But you can go back and continue your normal duties, just no wrestling or even getting in the ring he said. I smiled and Matt was too. So she can return to the WWE but she can't over work her knee he asked. Yes she can as long as she keeps up with her therapy and keep her knee safe. **

**When we returned home I looked at Matt, I want on the next plane to Chicago I said. Way ahead of you I already got you a flight Matt replied. Know Sage you promise me you'll listen to the doctor and don't do anything stupid to hurt your knee he said. I won't Matt you have my word I answered. Matt was headed back out to, he was meeting up with Smackdown in Toronto, CA so we both had flights to catch. We walked together to my gate, all right girl you be safe and remember what you promised Matt said. I smiled I remember, thanks again Matt for everything I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. My flight was called and I was on my way, I turned back to Matt and waved. He smiled and waved back good luck he yelled. **

**I arrived in Chicago and was waiting for my baggage when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around Mickie I said. Hey girl she said giving me a hug. What are you doing here I asked, well Matt called me and asked if I could pick you up, Jeff don't know you're here so I wanted to surprise him she answered. Great I'm glad you're here I replied. Mickie helped me grab my stuff and slowly made our way to her rental car. Here let me help you she said. Oh thanks, you know its hard to get use of this whole one leg think I replied. I bet but hey your doing well she said.**

**When we got to the arena we made our way in, I got hello's from everyone and glad to see you're alright. John came over to me and give me a big hug, hey sweetheart how ya doing he asked. I'm great just glad to be home I replied. He smiled, well if you need anything you let me know I'm always here for you he said. Thanks John I really appreciate it I said. I'll see you later Mickie he said as he walked away. I looked at her, so how is everything between you two I asked. She smiled great we talked it out and we are doing well she replied. Well lets go fine Jeff shell we she said. I can't wait I replied.**

**We walked to his locker room and I took a deep breath I was so nervous to see him and excited at the same time, Mickie knocked and we heard him moving around. The door opened and Jeff popped out, Oh hey Mickie what's up he asked. Well I have some news on Sage she said. You do? Is she ok he asked worried. Well, I'm great I said popping out from behind, Baby he said your back oh my god I can't believe it, and look at your knee you got your cast off. I know it's great I'm so happy to be here I replied. Where's Matt he asked. He went back with Smackdown I got to call him when I get settled in, let him know I'm safe I replied. Why was I the last to know you where coming. It was a surprise dur I answered.**

**I walked around the hall with Jeff seeing everyone and making my rounds, I spoke to Matt earlier to let him know I was ok and I was safe with Jeff. I caught eye of Mr. McMahon he was walking towards us hey I heard my star was back he said. Hey Vince I said, so how's the knee he replied. Great I still can't get in the ring but we're getting there I answered. Great well we need to sit and talk about your come back and some change's going on between you and Mr. Hardy over there. I know sir I'm ready for whatever I replied. **

**Later that day I went to Mr. McMahon office, I knocked on the door, come in I heard from the other side. Hey Vince I said walking in, hey Sage what can I do for you he asked. Well you said we need to sit and talk about my future with Jeff so if we have time what's up I asked. Oh right, well as we both know I've put Jeff in singles comp. Also he's work well with Candice Michelle and I don't want them to be in a relationship angle but they are going to continue to work together he said. Hey Jeff told me some of it. That's cool I'm fine with that but where does that leave me I asked. Well I was think you can do the same as Lita did when she was hurt. We'll have you appear ringside until your better and then we'll take you to the next level. **

**After the meeting with Mr. McMahon I felt a little sad. I liked where I was going in the future, I was going to become the women's champion again when I'm healthy, but I lose Jeff in the process. I walked around looking for the one person I Haven't seen all day, my big brother. I found Paul and Randy talking. Hey boys I yelled, they turned around, Hey Sage my dear Paul said giving me a hug, next was Randy's turn, we've missed you Randy said. I missed you guys to I replied. So where's that ignoring brother of mine I asked. Paul laughed he's in his locker room next door down he said. Thanks guys, its great to see you again. Same they said.**

**I walked over to the door and knocked. I door opened and there he was. Hey Shawn miss me I asked. Hey my little sister has return and how are we feeling he asked. Great my knee is healing well and soon I'll be back in my ring I replied. That's great he said, know give me a hug will yea. I wrapped my arms around Shawn and gave the biggest bare hug I could. I missed you so much Shawn I said. I've missed you too he replied. So when are going making your return he asked. Tonight I was going to address the crowd, right after Jeff's match I answered. Good for you, I hope it all goes well he replied. It will but I right now I need to go to the trainers office so he can wrap my knee for me. I'll talk to you later I said. Sure he replied.**

**The show has started and my knee was well wrapped and ready to go, Jeff's match was next and I was to wait until he won to make my way out. I'll see you after the match he said. Yes you will I replied. Good luck I love you Jeff. I love you too he said. Jeff's music hit and off he went, I watch the monitor waiting for my moment, he was wrestling Carlito. I watch and talked to some of the stage crew and laughed a bit before I knew it the match was over and Jeff was the winner. He was doing his think. Are you ready they asked, ready as I'll ever be. Ok here we go. I took a deep breath and heard the music hit. I slowly made my way to the top of the stage. I looked around and the crowd was going nuts, I felt my heart pounding and walked my way down the ramp my crutch was helping me in a big way. Know how was I going to make it in the ring.**

**I climb up the stairs and Jeff held the ropes for me, I smiled at him and said thank you. As I was making my way into the middle of the ring Jeff was standing behind me I turned to face him and give me the most passionate kiss I ever could give. I waved to the crowd and then grabbed the mic. Well hell it feels good to be home I yelled. Not quite up to par but we're getting there I joked. So most of you know I tore my ACL 3 months back, I've been going through therapy and slowly making a full recovery I said. While I was away Jeff here has been very successful in the ring. But guess what I'm back know and Jeffy pooh things are going to get even better. Jeff was smiling and shaking his head. I finished up and we both headed to the back.**

**That felt so great I said, to be back in the ring made me realize how much I missed my fans. Its great to have you back Jeff said. We headed back to his locker room gathered our stuff, so we ready to get some sleep Jeff asked. I turned around and smiled I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I started kiss his neck, I don't need sleep I said. I need something that's going to relax me in more ways than one. Jeff smiled what the hell are we waiting for he replied. We left the arena and headed back to the hotel, we left our things in the car and made our way to his room, I couldn't keep my hands off him nor could he keep his hands of me. **

**The next morning I woke up to my knee pounding, oh god I yelled when I tried to move. Jeff jumped, what's wrong he asked, its my knee I can't move it I replied. Jeff got up and walked to the other side of the bed. I smiled to myself what he asked. Are you happy to see me I asked looking down and then back at him. He blushed maybe he said. Know give me your hand and I'll help you up he said. One three I said. 1,2,3 I scream when I moved but hey I was up, well I guess we won't get that freaky again Jeff replied. I slapped his arm, I guess not I laughed. **

**We got ready and checked out of the hotel, now we head to Canada for the next show. Jeff had to help me into the car my knee still a little stiff from the night before. We hit the highway and it was along way to the next stop but I was back with the man I loved and nothing was going to change that. My cell went off and I looked at the caller ID, Matt's cell is what it read. I answered, Hello Mathew I said, hey girl how ya doing he asked. Great we're on our way to Canada I replied. How's the knee he asked, a little sore today I might have walked around to much last night I replied. Remember what you promised Sage I'm holding you to it he said. I know Matt I remember. Alright well I got to go my match is next tell Jeff I love him and I'll call him after Matt said. Ok Matt good luck, I answered. We hung up and I looked over to Jeff, Matt will call you after his match I said. Ok cool.**

**We arrived in CN finally I was beat and Jeff was too, he drove the whole way as I was unable to with my knee. I felt so bad but not much I can really do. We got our room and decided to sleep for awhile before we had to be at the arena for a house show. When we got to the arena there stood some fans outside waiting to meet some of the stars, We park and grabbed our bags. As we start heading over to the doors the fans came a running, I was a little nervous because I was still on my crutch and my knee was sore from the ride. We sign some autographs and made small talk and then carried on inside. **

**As we found our locker room and set our stuff down. Hey Jeff I said. Yea sweetie what's up he asked. Well I notice you have a match tonight against John Cena and Mickie James and your partner is Candice Michelle, I replied. Jeff looked at me, are you scared that Candice will take me away from you or that I'll start liking her because your benched? He asked. I smiled kind of I answered. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, Baby you have nothing to worry about, I love you and only you, Candice knows that and she knows I don't like her like that, he said. **

**I walked with Jeff to meet up with Candice, I wasn't able to go ring side tonight because of the mix tag but I was going to be close by making sure nothing go wrong and no funny business is being attempted. Hey Candice Jeff said you ready he asked. Yes indeed she replied. Hey Sage how ya feeling she asked. Great I just wish my knee was 100 and I was wrestling tonight. I replied. You'll get there girl , just don't rush it Candice said. I smiled I won't. **

**I watch the two of them make their way to the ring, Candice decided to go out with Jeff and his entrance, which really didn't bother me but in some little way it did. I watch the monitors closely Jeff was doing quite well against John, even Candice was getting in on the action with him. I was really impressed when Candice jumped off the top turnbuckle and hit Mickie with a lateral splash. Of course Jeff and Candice picked up the win, but at the end Jeff walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek along with a hug. Know don't get me wrong its really what we all do after a match, but excuse me those two have together since I was hurt. **

**After the show I went to see the only person I was comfortable talking to. Shawn I yelled when I saw him getting ready to leave. Hey sis what's up he asked. Hey do you got a minute I said. For you I've got all the time in the world, he replied. We walked outside and over to a table, so what's on your mind he questioned. Well its Jeff again, I replied. Its not bad but I'm a little worried that things are going to get worse. Like what Shawn said. Well as you know when I get better Vince is splitting me and Jeff up, I go to singles comp and he goes with Candice in an on again off again kind of relationship. But their not in a relationship their more like partner's than anything else, but still they've gotten a lot closer since I've been out. I said. Well sis, I can't tell you I know what's going on cuz I don't but I can tell you this, You need to stop think so negative about things, I know you still think of the past when Jeff cheated on you he said. Jeff care's about you I don't believe he would ever try and hurt you again. Just let the story flow and don't get your emotion mixed in to make it worse. I smiled yea I guess your right Shawn but its hard not to get involved with the storyline, but I'll do my best I promise I answered. That's my girl, know we got to get a move on and head to the next city he said giving me a hug and a kiss on top my of forehead. **

**It's been eleven months since my surgery and my knee is just about**

**healed I stopped use my crutch 3 months ago and really only used the braise. I was getting in and out of the ring better and really started to make my presence known at ring side. Tonight was no different, well besides the fact Jeff and myself already start the long break up Vince talked about several months ago. Tonight I was to cause Jeff his match with Chris Jericho, so we made our way to the ring and did the normal routine and praised the crowd. Chris soon followed and the match was underway. I did my best to help Jeff before the turn my back. The moment came to where I was going to make him lose. Jeff went for the Swanton bomb but before he left the turnbuckles, I jumped up on the ring and pushed him off. I jumped down and started walking up the ramp, Chris looked at me with a puzzling look but picked up the win anyway.**

**Over the next week or so I slowly made my departure from Jeff's side, it was killing me inside in more ways than one. I finally made my match for the women's title against Mickie. I was pumped and had been waiting for a long time. My music hit and out I went, I was so excited to be back but also in the back of my mind I was scared for my knee. Mickie came out and paraded around like she was god's gift. The match started we had each other on top of the turnbuckles, I was sitting on them and Mickie was sitting on me. I hit her off me and she went flying out side of the ring. I got down and slid outside, as I went to grab her I felt something hit me from behind and I fell to the floor, I heard the bell ring and Lillian say " here is your winner but disqualification and still WWE Women's champion Mickie James" I was pissed I looked at the top of the ramp and there was good old Candice Michelle. Bitch I yelled.**

**After the show I was getting dressed and heard a knock on my door. Come in yelled. Jeff popped in. Hey baby he said. Oh hey Jeff I replied. He walked over to me and sat down. Is everything ok he asked. I looked at him, I don't know Jeff are they I answered. Whoa wait just a minute do you think I had something to do with Candice interfering tonight he questioned. I didn't say that Jeff, what I'm saying is what the hell is going on between us? I mean you spend most of the night with her, you go over you match with her and I'm left in the dark I replied. That's not true Sage and you know it, he said. I've been nothing but loyal to you since that last mistake I made Jeff said raising his tone. I love you more than anyone else, why would suspect that Candice and myself are doing something we're not? I don't know Jeff maybe because the last time I turned my back you slept with you ex, I replied. Look you need to learn to leave things in the past, in the past. So when you do, give me a call Jeff yelled while slamming the door.**

**Over the next several weeks Jeff didn't speak to me nor did I speak to him, we'd walk by not even glancing a look, everyone was trying to get us to talk, I just toned everyone out. I saw Randy walking over towards me, oh great what des he want I thought. Hey Sage he said. Hey Randy what can I do for you. Will you please go talk to Jeff he is driving me nuts he said. I looked up what do you mean driving you nuts I asked. He's been calling me everyday telling me how much he love you and how he can't live with out you an bla bla bla . Look I like the kid but please go talk to him He said. I shook my head Randy I'm sorry he's doing that I'll go talk to him so he'll leave you alone I replied. Oh thank you he said.**

**I walked to the mess hall where Jeff was sitting in the corner, I took a deep breath and walked over, Hey there I said. He looked up hey, do you mind if I sit I asked? No go ahead he replied. Look Jeff I started, I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know what came over me I said. I put my arms around him, Jeff the truth is I love you so much I'm scared to lose you, He turned to Face me, Sage you know me better than anyone else, I wouldn't do anything to put or relationship in jeopardy. That's why I don't understand why you would think I'd leave you for someone like Candice. He answered. I love you so much, if I didn't I won't have asked you to marry me he said grabbing my left hand. I smiled Jeff can you forgive me I asked. Only if you can forgive me he replied. I giggled, of course I forgive you baby I said before giving him a kiss, then I forgive you too he said. Returning the kiss.**

**It's been 2 years since Jeff asked me to marry him, we've recently got married in Matt's back yard which by the way, Matt is very artistic and made it worth the wait. Jeff and myself continued our storyline's, Jeff being in singles comp and working with other divas, I was currently the women's champion and doing very well. We'd see each other before shows and after but never in between. We had several match's together where we faced one another, just one of my favorite moments. How cool is it to beat up your husband and get paid for it. One day we'll start a family but until I'm happy being here and being Mrs. Sage Hardy. **


End file.
